comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2018-01-11 - Laura and Emma Addams
Emma Frost is entertaining guests in her palatial room at the Xavier's Institute. Jean Grey and Ben Grimm of the Fantastic Four are present. Emma is presently trying to explain away a certain bruise on her face. "To be fair, though, I was working out some issues when that happened. Probably the source of the distraction that led to this." She probes the bruise again, wincing a little. "I keep hoping people don't think Logan did this." "Anyway, I keep getting my past thrust into my face. Its ... getting alarming. I'm wondering if this road trip with Logan and Laura isn't a good time to just ... disappear. Go out, never come back. Nobody knowing where I am other than Cerebro." Ben Grimm sighs, "Yeah. That's the way it is. Fer a lot of folks. Humans, green aliens, blue aliens, red aliens, aliens with giant chins, humans with really long mustches that monologue, aliens with heads that look like popsicles.." Adelah nodded to herself. "You've seen aliens with heads that look like popsicles?" She lofted a brow, seemingly taken off guard by such a revelation. "I will not discount their existence, but...there's so many questions," she chuckled. "What kind of popsicle? What manufacturer? Good Humor? Shamrock Farms?" She paused. "Popsicle brand?" Ben Grimm nods "Yup, it takes all kinds. There youare, on a world made out of ice ferver, and you see these giant snow men th' size of mountains running, and all you got at your side to stop 'em is some sorta frosted snack. Makes ya feel ridiculous." Jean Grey lets out a sigh,and a nod, "I thin you all are allowed. I also know that Logan isn't going to want to. He's not the one to run from fight. But this one isn't his. And he, you and Laura are allowed your peace. You've done your moment of suffering, Emma. If you really want to use this as a chance to get away from everything and start your own life fresh and on your own terms, this is it." "You don't understand. Logan and Laura would come back. I wouldn't. Even as a memory,"Emma replies promptly. Emma then gives ... that significant look ... at Jean. "I sometimes genuinely believe that the people I care most about would be better off having never known me. Never knowing that I even existed." A casual sip from her claret. "What do you think, Jean?" Jean Grey leans back, "I don't think you could mke everyone forget you Emma. You leaev a strong impression. And I think people care, hate, or loathe a bit too much. you're not that strong after all. I laso do think that you're not the type to run and hide and wipe everything away. You might hate yourself that mch, but I don't think you hate other people that much to strip away so many memories from them, good and bad, and inflict the leel of trauma that it would entail on them." A knock on the door. Laura stands outside, totally not attempting to evesdrop on a pair of telepaths. She knows better, right? In this case she likely did, given the knock. She's in a mood not quite opposite that of the room, which is to say a good one, in spite of her dad being off doing whatever it is he is doing with himself(shudder). "Come in poppet," Emma's voice sounds from within the room. Just as Laura's knuckles impact the door first. Damn she can be irritating! "Door's unlocked." "Hence "sometimes" Jean," she continues. "Which is, I guess, a big difference from old Emma to now Emma. Now Emma won't force this on people. Old Emma would." A sip from the claret again. At least she's only sipping. "But maybe sometimes I need to be more like Old Emma?" Jean Grey lets out a sigh, "I don't think so, Emma." She kicks one leg over the other. "If you do that, then Shaw wins. Thats' what he wants to make you. Sodoing that even if it's to defeat him means that he wins and his plans work out. I'd never think you had itin to to do what he wanted to have you do." She nods to Laura. Laura is neutral in demeanor as she trundles in, but that's normal for the nonexpressive brunette. She looks between the two with upraised eyes and slips out one of her clove cigarettes from somewhere. She'll eye Emma questioningly before lighting, not wanting to be rude or presumptive. Where does she keep those? Meanwhile, no reaction to the talk of Shaw is forthcomining just yet. However she does offer a simple,"Hi," to the two of them. Emma raises her glass ironically to Jean. "Bravo, Jean. That was manipulation worthy of me." She drains the glass and sets it aside. Laura's querying glance gets a light nod. "And of course, that's why I won't do it, but you have to understand that the temptation is there, right?" "Just to bring you up to speed, poppet, Jean has convinced me to not use our upcoming road trip as an opportunity for me to erase from everyone's memory that I ever existed so I could go off and start a new life. You may thank her or curse her at your leisure for this." Jean Grey leans back, "temptation is always there, Emma. It's never gone. I'm just noting that for you I have seen one thing that can outperofrm temptation, anger, hatered, and loathing. And that is spite." She waggles a finger. Laura is knocked slightly aback by the news from Emma, then promptly looks to Jean and replies in almost mousey tone,"Thanks." Laura looks down and, smoke forgotten for the moment, navel gazes in silence for a while. Thoughts flit about in her head as she analyzes where this has come from and if she did something wrong. Eventually she does light it, answer not found. "Oh, Laura, sweetheart, please, honey, this was my dry humour. Remember the toast?" Emma gets out of her seat to lay a hand on Laura's shoulder, squeezing supportively. "Jean didn't convince me of anything; I'd long since convinced myself it was a stupid idea. I was just rattled by yet another of my former students coming to show me what an utter cunt I'd been to those I'd loved in the past." Emma doesn't casually use profanity. As with anything, she uses it for effect. Shock effect. "It's hard for me to face that without the nasty little thought of "maybe they'd all be better off if I never existed" popping up, right?" She takes a drag from her cigarette. "Thing is, for most people that's idle fantasy. For me ... I could do it. So I have to spend more time thinking of why not to." Jean Grey sighs and tss, "Emma, you couldn't. I know you like to think highly of yourself, but you're not that good a telepath." she offerslightly "And I think that you give yourself a bit to omuch credit when it comes to thsoe sorts of idulgences." She teases lightly. "Laura, what would Logan do to Emma if he thought she was doin anything like that to istruct her not to think of it again?" Laura knows for a fact that even Charles has a hard time with her dad's head. It really is a hard head. Things keep coming back no matter what he does. It's with that knowledge that she bases her opinion with regards to Jean's question as she looks up at the much taller blonde with an almost inscrutable expression,"He would track you down, probably kick your door in and make a scene. Then drag you out and back here. Or wherever he decided. While smoking one of his nasty cigars." Laura rattles off the answer in a matter of fact tone, then puffs on her clove cigarette. All while maintaining her flat expression. Emma would know the support and reassurance is appreciated and the profanity disregarded. After all, her dad is just as subtle with his own speech and mannerisms. Laura's the polite one of the bunch. "Jean, I've already done it. I've erased from people memories of the only thing they ever loved, while leaving behind the memories of HAVING those memories. You haven't yet plumbed the depths of just how nasty I can be to people. Which is for the best; or I'd lose the person most responsible for my being accepted here at all." At Laura's description, Emma snorts. A loving snort, if such can exist. "Yes, that sounds like Logan's way. I'd probably wind up in a special interrogation camp with just me as the sole inhabitant while he reeducated me. He's not exactly a man of subtle grace." Beat. "Probably why I adore him so." Jean Grey goes to let out a sigh, "I'm aware you have, Emma." Her voice is quiet. Acknowledging. "What makes you think I haven't either?" Her tone is quiet, flat, and almost seems to be sad butit vanishes over, veiled in the snarkabe brought up by Laura and teh ehibition of Logan. Jean's face once more goes amused nd neutral. "So, Laura, think you can keep your.. Mother out of her doldrums then?" Laura twitches slightly at something, her clove crackling over like rice krispies as she asks,"So...its ok if I call her that?" A beat passes and Laura asks then,"And what are doldrums?" Laura stands beneath Emma's shadow mostly deadpan but with a slight touch of confusion. Her gaze searches with those posed questions. "She does that all the time, Jean. All the time. Having Laura sign on as my protege was the kindest thing you ever allowed. I only hope that I can be a tenth as good for her as she has been for me." A glance over at Laura. "Although I'd say in fashion sense alone I've made up at least 5..." Laura's question brings a wide-eyed look of astonishment from Emma. "You ... you really ... ?" She starts trying to ask, but her tongue trips up over the too-many-words crowding her. "Listen to your own advice, Emma. One at a time." She takes a deep breath. "You really think of me that way, poppet?" Jean Grey gives a half smile, "I permit nothing, Emma. I merely engage." She offers quietly, "And I think this means a lot more to the two of you than it does me." Her tone is firm and gnelte. "So do you two want me tohead out while you two talk?" She asks quietly then as if they want to give hr a cue so she canleave over and gie hem some privacy Jean Grey clears her throat quietly, and makes for the door with Ben at Laura's and Emma's mutual facefault at her words. Laura stands there quietly for several moments, catching an ash from her cigarette out of thoughtless reflex in the palm of her hand before folding her arms in quiet contemplation before answering,"I...do." Something is growing in Emma's throat that's making it very hard for her to talk, apparently. She keeps trying to talk and nothing comes out. Just a lot of gulping. And tear suppression. Lots of that. "Laura..." She takes a few breaths, then a drag on her own cigarette. "It's OK," she says, trying to keep a facade of control up and largely failing. "It's always OK if you want to think of me that way. I'll..." She gulps again. That damned growth. "...try to live up to that." Laura peers down, suddenly having a hard time facing Emma. She knits her brows, catching another ash in similar manner to before as she tries to contemplate how this affects things. It isn't easy, and she's acknowledging that all the while. Eventually she peers up slightly glassy eyed and simply hugs Emma, cigarette palmed. She has no words. Emma seems to understand, just hugs, feeling the warmth of her "daughter" against her as she sways slightly, humming softly. "It's OK, sweetie, we'll work this all out together. That's what..." Her voice chokes up again. "...family does. Right?" If Laura knew what 'family' was to Emma she might quail at this point. "This doesn't mean you're going to get laxer training," she adds after a short pause, her shell of cynical humour starting to reassemble. Laura murdered her actual mother, Emma might know by now, so isn't easily dissuaded by most circumstances being from a set scarcely better or worse. She earnestly replies,"That sounds nice." Then when she jokes about the training, Laura grins a bit up at her and adds,"Good." "Laura, if you start calling me 'mother' you may meet with disapproval from others," Emma adds sadly. "I know you're going to say now you don't care. And you don't. Now. But you may in the future. Think about that carefully before you decide that. You'll always be my daughter in my heart and in private you can say it whenever you like. Just ... I don't know ... be careful out there. There are people who don't like me--for good reasons--and who may try to get at me through you if you attach yourself to me this way. You'll have to think about that." Laura peers up at her, brow still furrowed as she thinks about her words. At least she makes a show of it, anyway. Emma is absolutely right, she doesn't care what other people think for the most part. She'll peer down briefly, then back up and smile as she says,"I will. I dont have many to tell that to anyway." "Good then, poppet!" Emma hugs Laura. Hard. Almost desperately. Enough to hurt a lesser child, in fact, though it's probably at most a mild inconvenience to one like Laura. "You have made me happier than anybody else possibly could, I'll have you know. This was the kind of surprise I wish I could find waiting for me every day!" Beat. "Don't be telling me you're expecting a child tomorrow. My heart couldn't take the joy..." she adds as a warning, wicked smile on. No worries about children, Jubilee isn't equipped for that alas! Laura is bursting from the moment, holding Emma tightly amidst the embrace she's given in turn. She sighs happily and then looks up when the moment finally passes, stepping back to take hold of her hands as she replies,"I'm..." Laura exhales, then almost chokes as she continues,"I'm very happy. Everyone will see you're better now. You'll see. I do. Dad does." "I'm no different, Laura. That ... doesn't change. My goals and beliefs haven't changed. I've only learned that ... the way I went about it was wrong." She tries to find a way to put it into Laura's terminology. "I chose poor strategy and followed-through with lousy tactics. I discounted the need for popular following, convinced that those I couldn't convince could be forced. And thus I wound up with people worse than even I. And I set back my own cause by decades or longer." She refills her glass and takes a small sip. "So now I'm learning better; but I still believe the same things." Laura tilts her head somewhat as she replies,"That's still better." Laura then goes to find a seat, lighting her cigarette again as she contemplates things. Her mind is a whirr between barely suppressed emotion and new facts in her life that may not actually be new. She's processing, and it may be a while. She'll eventually offer,"I don't fully understand your goals. But...I don't understand a lot of things." "Yes, that's true. There's a lot you don't understand, Laura. And a lot I don't. And a lot everybody doesn't. The key is that we all overlap in what we understand so if we pick our helpers carefully we can approximate something sensible." She takes a deep breath. "So, for example, I'm aware of the time and that you have your oh-so-beloved English literature class in approximately fifteen minutes. And I'm aware that you wouldn't want to miss this class for the world, right? So off you go, poppet, to your favourite class!" The grin is mischievous and friendly and relaxed. Laura finishes her cigarette, grinning a bit before trundling off to the dullness to come. It's very much close to the opposite of Emma's words, the actual opposite being history class (which she loathes). Away she goes to the joy of socializing and obsolete words in the school proper.